


【洋灵】主宰

by shenzhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhan/pseuds/shenzhan
Summary: 好奇心害死的不止是猫





	【洋灵】主宰

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM向 有道具  
> 不喜勿入  
> 🔞

成年之后的小恋人总是有着千奇百怪勾引自己的方法，嘴角遗漏的奶油，喝汽水儿时滚动的喉结，练舞后汗湿的T恤还有吃糖的红嫩嘴唇。  
木子洋最近发现灵超在躲他，经常捧了手机躲在一个地方看个没完，最爱的糖也是只吃两口就放下。看上去粗枝大叶的凡弟弟都觉得不对劲，跟他洋哥说了好几次，再说你顶天立地大洋哥哪受过这委屈，小孩成年后巴不得天天腻在一起，这是怎么突然不爱搭理自己了……陷入疑惑的木子洋很快想到了办法。  
最近都说看人出没出轨要查购物车，紧跟时尚步伐的大洋哥趁小孩洗澡拿过来手机好好检查，购物车里…全是糖，网红糖满满登登，120件全是糖，木子洋后悔看一个糖精的购物车。顺手点开搜索引擎，哟呵，这推荐的可不是什么小宝宝该看的，瞬间清醒的大洋哥点开了小孩的足迹，拿手机拍下来“犯罪记录”，到淘宝上疯狂下单些什么。当然，灵超宝宝正在浴缸里享受小王子的泡泡浴，一点也不知道自己暴露了小秘密。  
公司给放了三天假，这假放的比暴雨来的还快，木子洋的计划能提前实施了，刚接到放假通知，灵超就预订了一轰趴别墅，勾着他洋哥脖子眨巴着眼睛说要给他惊喜。木子洋瞅着白嫩嫩的小弟点点头答应了，收拾了些东西就被灵超拽着出了公司的大门。  
到了订好的小别墅，两人放置好了自己的东西准备出去买些东西，毕竟吃的喝的都没有……  
怎么可能那么顺利地回去呢，买了菜是真的，灵超看着棉花糖快要流口水也是真的，看着老式麦芽糖走不动路也是真的……买买买的后果就是两人手里除了最开始买的一袋子菜，全都是糖精看上的东西，除了糖就是零食。  
填饱肚子后总是会有不一样的风景，同样准备了惊喜的大洋哥拍拍肚子准备拆惊喜，抓着灵超的手腕两人一起到了沙发上，坐好之后灵超发现这个严肃的局面有些令人窒息，起身想跑却被一个眼刀定在当场，虽然眼刀够可怕，可洋哥也是真帅，就连瞪自己也这么帅…  
“小弟，说说吧，看那些东西干什么？”  
怔了怔的小孩不知道说的是什么，瞪大了眼睛回应提问 “洋哥，我看什么了”  
摸出来小孩手机，一顿熟练的操作后把手机搁在灵超面前，“自己解释解释吧”  
看见手机页面的灵超吓得差点把自己舌头都一起咽下去，精致的小脸笼上一层粉红，结结巴巴地解释着“我…洋哥…我就是…好奇，之前你和凡哥说什么几十度什么的…我就好奇”  
心底里早就猜了好几个答案的人满意地点点头，就是有点惊讶人招供的这么快。挪过去勾起人的下巴，用那双勾人心魄的眼睛对上那内里带着些羞臊的眼睛，“宝贝儿，试试吗？”，不知中了什么蛊，灵超慢慢地点了头。  
接下来的一切都好像理所应当，排练了多少遍也不会进行地如此顺利。  
慢慢将自己剥干净的人赤裸着年轻的躯体站在爱人面前，只为了自己一时的好奇心。  
坐在沙发里一直观赏着景致的人不知道深吸了几口气，努力压制欲望。  
“你现在该站着吗？”抬抬下巴朝人示意那边的地毯，有些紧张的孩子双腿软了软，跪在地上膝行至地毯上等着下一个指令。  
窝在沙发里的人站起身迈着步子去楼上取了些东西，一直在地毯上等待的人身体开始不由自主的颤抖，不是恐惧也不是冷，略带着些好奇心即将被满足的喜悦和期待，只用了微微颤抖的躯体表达此刻的心情。  
扣合的动作并不是和想象中一样行云流水，大了几岁恋人的动作在眼前逐渐放大，故意放慢的速度刻意羞辱满是好奇心的人，项圈被扣合在修长如玉的脖颈上，那人手中留下一个皮圈，小几岁的恋人眨眨眼睛找到了皮圈和自己的关系，仅靠一条泛着银光的细链捆绑在一起。  
“小弟，现在游戏正式开始了”  
“洋哥，去干嘛呀？”  
丝毫没有意识到自己处境的人被揪住了头发往上提，瘪着嘴看自己的年上恋人，“小弟，我希望你可以叫我主人，我教你说也可以。”松开手任由人瘫回地毯，灵超看着笼罩住自己的那一块阴影，自己这一方天地，他是主宰。  
想通容易，到了张嘴就不是那么容易，主宰者等待着对自己的称呼，地毯上的少年张了几次嘴都没把那两个字吐出来，主宰者的耐心没被消磨殆尽，反倒是偶尔看看表。  
克服羞耻心的人把“主人”这两个字从红嫩的嘴中挤出来，声音几乎是低不可闻，刚说出两个字感觉身体前倾，和人相连的银链被扯动，“走吧，小弟”  
偷偷“补课”的人当然知道自己不能站起来跟着走，身子前倾双手也撑在地面上，跟随着自己主宰者的脚步慢慢上了楼。  
刚进了卧室门，一阵天旋地转击晕了手脚并用努力爬上楼的人，字典里只剩下顺从，完美的躯体被放置在椅子上，手向后绕过椅背被红绳捆绑在一起，腿大分开搁置在椅子扶手，由红绳和扶手捆了个结实，腿大分开的结果就是暴露了所有的弱点。  
头和椅背的接触面被人塞了一件叠的方正的衣服，项圈和人唯一的连接也被用红绳和捆绑手腕的连接在一起，掏出粉嫩的口球慢慢扣在椅子上一动不动的人口中。接下来就是眼罩，遮住了年下恋人小鹿一样的眼睛，亲手置他于黑暗当中，在胸口处加上夹子，前端松松垮垮地系着一段丝带，后穴里简单润滑后塞入一个跳蛋再送进一个尺寸不小的按摩棒。  
这一切有些出乎意料，自己在网上偷偷“补习”的并没有涉及到这个啊，在黑暗中有些慌乱的人开始小幅度的挣扎，大手挥在被迫分开的大腿根部，“你刚刚一个称呼用了13分钟，惩罚就是26分钟内不许射，如果射出来今天所有奖励取消”，身下震动开启不给人任何反应，在拥挤的甬道里兢兢业业完成26分钟的工作。本以为这样就结束的人在椅子上抬着头做着深呼吸，几个人用过各种耳塞，被评选出隔音最好的那一款被送进耳中，隔绝了其他的声音，但不影响自己听到身体里的震动。  
看不见听不着动不了的少年瞬间像掉进了黑洞，拼命的挣扎着想要逃离这可怕的椅子，一双熟悉的手按在肩膀上阻止少年的挣扎，安定了不少的人在椅子上又被不停歇的东西勾起了欲望，前端高高翘起，不得释放，肩膀的手早就离开，被按过的皮肤带着一丝人的温度和味道，让被剥夺了些感官的人平静下来接受惩罚。身子一个激灵差点犯了错，强忍着扩散到全身的快感忍住射精的欲望。  
时间被不断延长，一分一秒过的都好像一年一样久，后穴里的震动偶尔碰在一起，不同频率的东西搅的柔软的内壁更加敏感，也不知道房间里是不是只剩下自己一个人……身体逐渐渗出汗珠，思维混乱陷入黑暗的人此刻除了快感又多了些害怕。  
坐在一旁观看这一切的主宰者也不由得担心，他怕，怕他会挣扎伤了自己，也怕他不相信自己，这惩罚，对谁都是一种煎熬。  
时间一点点过去，主宰者看着献祭一般的人从挣扎到平静，再一点点的颤抖回应快感……像是陷入了一个怪圈。  
觉得过了一个世纪的人感觉耳塞好像被取下来，刻意放轻放缓又熟悉的声音溜进耳朵里“小弟，恭喜你”一身的装备被卸下，顾不得四肢涨痛的年下恋人紧紧抱住自己的主宰者，没有撒娇没有什么，只是搂的紧了些，把眼泪鼻涕一股脑都蹭在人的衣服上。  
抱在怀里安抚了一阵，揪着人脖颈分开，低头看一眼衣服的下场和那双无辜的大眼睛对上眼神，“李英超，你给我趴床上去！”刚吃了些甜头的人没想到今天变脸速度这么快，愣在椅子上又老老实实趴在床上。  
听见莫名其妙的破空声歪着头看了看人，主宰者手里多了条从行李箱里翻出来的皮带，一骨碌爬到床角想要拒绝，“李英超，你现在趴好什么都好商量”  
冰冷的话击打在紧盯着皮带的人身上，慢腾腾地重新回到被自己暖了一会儿的地方。“小弟，总共三下，罚你对我的不信任，不许躲，疼就叫出来”  
第一下带着破空声的皮带接触到臀缝时，灵超整个人差点从床上翻起来，臀缝被点了一把火，变形之后的肿胀来的比暴雨快，不敢肖想是什么颜色，攥紧了床单被子疼得俏脸变了色，求饶的话也从齿缝间挤出“洋哥…我疼”  
平日里说了这句话都会被抱在怀里好好检查，然后亲亲抱抱问问怎么疼，可惜疼痛之下的人忘记两人还在游戏里，没得到什么安慰第二下砸了下来，有一部分和刚刚的痕迹重合，带来的疼痛直冲大脑，皮带折了几折也丝毫卸不下巨大的破坏力，像是要把肉一起抽掉一样在身后炸裂。  
趴在床上的人哭着深呼吸，往旁边侧头看着散落床上的玩具们，意识到自己犯了错，“主人…灵超错了，别打了好不好，太疼了……”  
哭都开始跑调的人哑着自己透亮的嗓子祈求，主宰者按住他细腰，轻了些力气抽打在前两道印记重合的部分。虽然是卸了力气，但造成的伤害无异于攻击叠加的后果，嗓子哭的发哑的人把身下的被子床单全都揪的不像样子，不管不顾地抱住主宰者在他身上留下一口“李振洋…”  
他知道，原名从他嘴里说出来的那一刻就结束了，其实自己也早就沦陷，只是强撑着对恋人动手。  
安抚了大半天怀里哭的直打嗝的人，许诺了清空购物车才换了个笑脸，大手在人的身体上游走，低头瞅瞅年下恋人的升旗地，叹口气伸手覆上去来回撸动，原本清亮的嗓子如今发出低沉的闷哼声表示舒爽，释放的那一瞬间提高不止一个八度，李振洋看着手里的白浊，抱起人带到浴室里清洗干净。  
涂好药膏躺在被窝里的灵超好奇地勾住项圈仔细看了看，看见刻着自己名字的铭牌，笑的倒是开心，刚吹干头发走过来的那人想法可不同，把小傻子搂在怀里亲了又亲  
“宝贝儿，洋哥还没舒服呢”  
反正，黎明还早呢


End file.
